Chased by Death
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Based off of Luka's Tailor Shop on Enobizaka. His sisters are murdered, one by one, and he's powerless to stop it. A man gives his story on the three tragedies that befell his small family, right up to his own death. Onesided LukaxKaito. Character death.


_**Chased by Death**_

_Oneshot based off of Luka Megurine's Tailor Shop on Enobizaka_

**AN: **This oneshot breaks the norm of telling the POV from the evil one's mind and, instead, focuses on the mind and POV of the victim. In this song, the victim is an unnamed man, but many believe it is Kaito. I also believe it is Kaito (my proof is the picture when Luka says "I have finally finished my work." and the shadow of the man has blue grass growing around him). So I will be telling this from Kaito's POV.

It is VERY much recommended you watch the video before reading this, or you will have no idea what this is about. Look up Tailor Shop on Enbizaka by the YouTube user Kanannon and watch it before proceeding.

ONE LAST NOTE. The song says that the man with the three women were all family, but it never detailed how they were related. Some would say Meiko was the man's wife and Miku and Rin were their daughters, but I'm going to look at it in a different way. Instead of the girls being Kaito's wife and children, they are all his sisters. Just to avoid confusion. I don't want any arguments either. D:

_Let's start our work, shall we?_

The neighbourhood is a lovely place today, as usual. I had picked up my clothing from the lovely tailor shop owner on Enobizaka and praised the work the woman had done. She smiled at me and thanked me, but she posed a strange question.

"When are you coming home?"

I assumed she was speaking to someone else behind me and I hurried out. My older sister, Meiko, was waiting for me, so we hurried home. We walked through the main streets, laughing and enjoying ourselves. I truly love my sisters a lot and I would do anything for them all, but Meiko is a bit closer to me because we're around the same age.

"Ah, another fine job from the lady at the tailor shop," she commented, looking at my clothes.

"Yes. It is no wonder she is the talk of the town," I replied. "It's strange, though. She's very lovely, but has no husband."

"Aw, my dear brother, could you be concerned? Perhaps you should make her your wife!" Meiko laughed at me. I felt my face heat up and I shook my head.

"I don't even know her! Don't tease me, Meiko."

"I'm sorry..." Meiko said softly, but she still had a smile on her face. "Don't be so concerned for a stranger, though, Kaito. I'm sure she can take care of yourself. Now hurry on home! I have to pick something up for supper tonight."

"Very well. See you at home, sister," I said, and hurried off home.

Except I never did see her later. Instead, my friend, Kamui, had hurried up to our place and told me of a crime that was committed. Meiko was killed...stabbed to death outside of the food shop. There were no witnesses and no one arrested for the crime and nothing could ease my grieving heart.

Except my two sisters. They were all I had now.

Many had come by and offered their condolences to me and my family, but nothing they said helped. I just wished that someone would be caught for the deed.

Each of us slept fitfully that night. The next day, the mood of the neighbourhood had grown uneasy. Talk of Meiko's murder had spread around everywhere and no one felt safe. Despite this, staying in the house would do me no good. My younger sister, Miku, decided to come with me for a walk and talk to me about Meiko. Our youngest sister remained at home, safe, doing chores.

Miku clung to my arm and hugged me tightly. She, too, was depressed by Meiko's sudden passing and I gave in to the urge to hold her protectively. Those who saw us only brushed it off as family members in mourning and some looked upon us in pity.

"Brother, I will always be beside you. I love you, Kaito," Miku whispered to me.

"I love you too, Miku," I said. I smiled softly down at her, taking comfort that I still had her and my youngest sister. Nothing would ever happen to either of them. I had to protect them. I was all they had.

On our walk, we went to the bridge and stopped in the park to admire the flowers. Miku decided to pick some for Meiko's grave and I turned away to admire some lovely birds that had built a nest up in a tree. I envied them...those two lovebirds were expecting a complete family. Our parents were stricken by disease that had killed them two years ago, shattering us completely. And now, Meiko was gone...

When I turned back to see Miku, she was gone. The only thing I saw was a puddle of blood and scattered flowers. The blood trailed down to a ditch on the side of the road, which I followed with fear and the running thoughts of _not again, not again_ in my head.

My hopes were betrayed. I screamed loudly as my eyes fell on Miku's body, dead and cold, lying in the ditch. My cries brought out many of the villagers and...I can't remember what happened after that. The next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed with my sister, Rin, and Kamui standing over me. Rin was crying and Kamui was trying to comfort her. When her sobs had subsided, Kamui informed me I had fainted from the shock of seeing Miku.

Two of my sisters. Dead. Within two days. How could this happen? Was Death chasing my family? I don't understand it. My sisters and I were among some of the hard working people in the community. We said our prayers, we never committed crimes and we always helped out those who needed it. Why should we be targets for murder?

I can only hope it was just an unhappy coincidence. That night, I made sure all the doors were locked and Rin and I slept in the same bed to assure safety. Normally, we wouldn't have done such a thing (people think it's improper for siblings to share a bed), but we were both scared.

The next morning, Rin was still crying and I was barely speaking. It was only the two of us now...if I lost Rin, I would lose everything. I had promised to protect her and Miku after Meiko was killed, but I had failed Miku. I couldn't fail Rin. I had to make her happy, in any way possible.

That was my new resolve for life. Make Rin as happy as I could. She's so young and innocent...she deserves a chance at happiness. Which is why I took her out to the Hairpin Shop and bought her a beautiful yellow hairpin. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, saying she thought it was perfect for her. And I smiled at her happiness.

For some reason, I thought I felt eyes glaring at me when we left the hairpin shop. I looked around, but the only other one on the street was the pink haired woman from the tailor shop. (No one else dared to tread outdoors nowadays, due to my sisters' murders.)

Was she staring at me and my sister?

Feeling chilled, I took Rin and we went home. She had wanted to go next door to our neighbour's home and show her friend, Teto, her new hairpin. I said it was okay, since the walk was only two minutes. What could possibly happen to her between our home and theirs?

A lot. Rin was killed before she even reached our neighbour's home. This time, the murderer took something from her body: her hairpin.

I have lost all three of my sisters.

I am alone.

And I was sure I was chased by Death. I was next. I was going to die.

_Why? _I just wish I knew. I want answers. Why did my sisters have to die? What did we do to deserve this fate? I feel so guilty for failing to protect my sisters from this crazy murderer and I'm not even sure if I can protect myself.

I walked around aimlessly in the afternoon. Many people had stopped me to say they were sorry for my losses, but I just nodded. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see the pink haired woman from the tailor shop again. To my surprise, she was wearing a red kimono, a green sash and a yellow hairpin. She looked quite lovely, but the clothing painfully reminded me of my sisters. Meiko's favourite outfit was her red kimono. Miku always wore a green sash around her waist that accented her rare green hair. And that hairpin was just like the one I had bought for Rin earlier.

Not wanting to be rude, I merely nodded and said, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman's face appeared to be stunned and she gasped.

"You're acting so awful," she said. "You never come home, you're always with other women and you never pay attention to me!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. Was she mistaking me for someone else?

"You're my lovely one...you have someone like me, but you never come home and it breaks my heart," she answered, running a finger down my cheek. The gesture sent a chill down my back. She must really be confused. I gently pushed her hand off my face.

"Ma'am, I think you are making a mistake," I said. She was a complete and total stranger. I had never even talked to her, except for business a few days ago. The same day Meiko was killed.

I had to hurry home, but she followed me. To my horror, she held out a pair of bloodstained scissors in her hands and the look in her eyes clearly said she was unstable. Before I could react, she had pushed the scissors deep into my chest.

"I've become the type of girl you like. Aren't I beautiful?" she asks, her head tilting downward as the scissors continued to cut into my flesh. I can't reply, not with my life bleeding out of me. Why is she doing this?! I choke on blood, the sticky red stuff stains the ground and paints the scissors a deeper shade of red. My body falls on the ground and she runs away. I can hear the sounds of horror coming from the people as I die on the ground. There is chaos and confusion. An entire family of four has now been killed.

And now I know who it was that killed my sisters. At least I can die with that knowledge.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Horror, horror, horror! Tongue nor heart cannot conceive thee! **

**Blah blah blah, end one of my lines for the class play.**

**I love mothy's works. If you didn't already know it, mothy is the creator of Luka's Tailor Shop on Enobizaka and ALSO the creator of the Daughter of Evil stories (all five songs, Daughter of Evil, Servent of Evil, Message of Regret, Re_birthday and Daughter of White) and he also created Evil Food Eater Conchita (another one of my favourite songs). He bases his work on the seven deadly sins and I LOVE it.**

**I have another idea to write something based off of his work. A poem that details everything Vanika Conchita loves to eat. That will have to wait, I got more stuff to finish first.**

**Review!**

**PS: nolifequeen, if you're reading this, I'm still working on your request. Don't worry, though, I have some ideas I'm tinkering around with. It will get done.**


End file.
